This invention relates generally to endless conveyors, and in particular, to a device for cleaning endless containers during operation of the same.
Endless conveyors are used in a wide variety of applications, including mining or similar operations for transporting bulk material. When a belt or slat-type endless conveyor is used in mining or similar operations, a substantial quantity of the bulk material may adhere to the surface of the conveyor belt. The bulk material adhered to the surface of the conveyor belt not only may damage the belt, but may also cause damage to the mechanism for driving the endless conveyor. As a result, various devices have been developed for cleaning such conveyors.
By way of example, Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,975 discloses an improved device for cleaning an endless conveyor. The device disclosed in the Schaefer ""975 patent includes an elongated frame which supports first and second double sheaves on opposite ends thereof. A pair of endless V-belts having rows of brushes mounted on the outer surfaces thereof extend about the double sheaves. A driving mechanism is provided for driving the endless V-belts about the double sheaves. In operation, the device disclosed in the Schaefer ""975 patent is positioned below a belt or slat-type endless conveyor such that the brushes projecting from the outer surfaces of the V-belts engage the underside of the endless conveyor. As the endless conveyor travels along its path, the V-belts are driven by the driving mechanism along a path which is transverse to the path of the endless conveyor such that the brushes extending from the outer surfaces of the V-belts pressurably engage and move across the underside of the conveyor to disengage any of the bulk material adhering thereto.
While functional for its intended purpose, the device provided for in the Schaefer ""975 patent has certain limitations. As is known, it is often necessary to adjust the tension on the V-belts of the cleaning device in order to effectively remove the bulk material from the surface of the endless conveyor being cleaned. However, it has been found that excess tension placed on the V-belts may damage the sheaves, as well as, cause premature wearing of the V-belts. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a mechanism for limiting the tension an individual may place on the V-belts so as to prevent damage to the device for cleaning the endless conveyor.
Therefore, it is the primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning endless conveyors which utilizes a brush belt maintained at a user selected tension.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning an endless conveyor which incorporates a mechanism for preventing the over tensioning of the belt brush thereof.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning an endless conveyor which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a device is provided for cleaning an endless conveyor. The device includes first and second sheaves spaced along the longitudinal axis and rotatably supported above a supporting surface. Each sheave is rotatable about a corresponding axis transverse to the longitudinal axis and includes a radially outer surface. An endless brush belt extends about the radially outer surfaces of the sheaves. The endless brush belt has an outer surface engageable with the endless conveyor. The endless brush belt travels about the sheaves in response to rotation of the first sheave. A drive structure is operatively connected to the first sheave for rotating the same. A tension mechanism is operatively connected to one of the sheaves for adjusting the spacing therebetween and for providing a tension on the endless brush belt. A clutch mechanism is operatively connected to the tension mechanism. The clutch mechanism prevents the placement of additional tension on the endless brush belt in response to the tension exceeding a predetermined maximum tension.
It is contemplated to support the sheaves above the supporting surface at a user selected height. The device may include a height adjustment mechanism operatively connected to at least one of the sheaves for allowing the user to adjust the height of sheaves above the supporting surface to the user selected height. A frame, generally parallel to the longitudinal axis, supports the sheaves above the supporting surface. The second sheave is rotatably about the shaft having a predetermined diameter and a terminal end. The shaft is slidable about the longitudinal axis. The tension mechanism is operatively connected to the shaft. The tension mechanism slides the shaft along the longitudinal axis between a first position providing maximum space between sheaves and a second position providing minimum space between the sheaves. A locking structure interconnects the shaft to the frame at a user selected position along the longitudinal axis.
The frame may include an opening therethrough. The shaft extends through the opening in the frame and has a plate interconnected to the terminal end thereof. The plate is slidable along the frame between a first position providing a minimal spacing between the sheaves and the second position providing a maximum spacing between the sheaves. A locking structure maintains the plate at a user selected position with respect to the frame.
The tension mechanism includes a nut extending from the first side of the plate and a lead screw extending along an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis. The lead screw has first end extending through a nut and a second opposite end wherein rotation of the lead in a first direction causes the nut to travel along the lead screw towards the first end thereof and rotation of the lead screw in a second, opposite direction causes the nut to travel towards the second end thereof. A handle is provided for turning the lead screw. The handle is interconnected to the lead screw by a clutch mechanism such that the handle is prevented from turning the lead screw in response to the tension on the endless brush belt exceeding the predetermined maximum tension.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for cleaning an endless conveyor. The device includes a support frame extending along a longitudinal axis and having first and second opposite ends. The support frame is supported above a supporting surface. A rotatable drive shaft extends laterally from the support frame along an axis transfers through the longitudinal axis of the support frame. A drive sheave assembly is supported on the drive shaft. The drive sheave assembly includes a spindle housing, a drive sheave, a bearing assembly and a coupling structure. The spindle housing has an inner surface which defines the passageway for receiving the drive shaft therethrough and an outer surface. The spindle housing is connected to the support frame. The drive sheave has an inner surface and an outer surface. The bearing assembly is positioned between the outer surface of the spindle housing and the inner surface of the drive sheave to facilitate rotation of the drive sheave on the spindle housing. The coupling structure interconnects the drive sheave and the drive shaft. A driven sheave is rotatably supported by the support frame at a spaced location from the drive sheave. The driven sheave is rotatable about a corresponding axis transverse to the longitudinal axis and includes a radially outer surface. An endless brush belt extends about the radially outer surfaces of the drive sheave and the driven sheave. The endless brush belt has an outer surface engageable with the endless conveyor. The endless brush belt travels about the sheaves in response to rotation of the drive shaft. A drive mechanism is operatively connected to the drive shaft for rotating the drive shaft. A tension mechanism is operatively connected to the driven sheave for adjusting the spacing between the drive sheave and the driven sheave so as to provide a tension on the endless brush belt.
The coupling structure includes a locking screw clamp positioned on the outer surface of the drive shaft. The locking screw clamp includes an outer contact surface for frictionally engaging the inner surface of the drive sheave. The locking screw clamp has an outer diameter which is adjustable between a first reduced diameter and a second enlarged diameter wherein rotation of the drive shaft is translated to the drive sheave.
A clutch mechanism is operatively connected to the tension mechanism. The clutch mechanism prevents the adding of the tension on the endless brush belt in response to the tension exceeding the predetermined maximum tension. The driven sheave is rotatably supported on the driven shaft which extends laterally from the support frame. The driven shaft has a predetermined diameter and is slidable along the longitudinal axis of the support frame. The tensioning mechanism is operatively connected to the driven shaft. The tensioning mechanism slides the driven shaft along the longitudinal axis of the support frame between a first position providing minimal spacing between the drive sheave and the driven sheave and a second position providing maximum spacing between the drive sheave and the driven sheave. A locking structure interconnects the driven shaft to the frame at a user selected position along the longitudinal axis. The support frame includes an opening therethrough for receiving the driven shaft. A tension mechanism includes a plate interconnected to the terminal end of the driven shaft. The plate is slidable along the support frame between a first position providing minimal spacing between the drive sheave and the driven sheave and a second position providing a maximum spacing the drive sheave and the driven sheave. A locking structure maintains the plate at a user selected position with respect to the support frame.
It is contemplated that the tension mechanism include a nut extending from the first side of the plate and a lead screw rotatable along an axis generally parallel to the longitudinal axis. The lead screw has a first end extending through the nut and a second opposite end. Rotation of the lead screw in a first direction causes the nut to travel along the lead screw towards the first end thereof and rotation of the lead screw in a second, opposite direction causes the nut to travel towards the second end thereof. A handle is provided for turning the lead screw. The handle is operatively connected to the lead screw by a clutch mechanism such that the clutch mechanism disengages the handle from the lead screw in response to the tension on the endless belt extending the predetermined maximum tension.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for cleaning an endless conveyor. The device includes an endless belt brush engageable with the endless conveyor. A tension mechanism provides tension on the endless brush belt and a clutch mechanism is operatively connected to the tension mechanism. The clutch mechanism prevents the placement of additional tension on the endless brush belt in response to the tension exceeding a predetermined maximum tension.
The device includes a drive sheave for driving the endless brush belt along a predetermined path and a drive sheave for guiding the endless brush belt on the predetermined path. The endless brush belt includes an inner surface and the drive sheave and the driven sheave include outer surfaces. The outer surfaces of the drive sheave and the driven sheave engage the inner surface of the endless brush belt.
The drive sheave and the driven sheave are axially spaced and the tension mechanism includes a sheave positioning structure for allowing the user to adjust the axial spacing between the drive sheave and the driven sheave. A frame extends along the longitudinal axis and supports the drive sheave and the driven sheave above a supporting surface. The driven sheave is rotatable about a shaft having a predetermined diameter which is slidable along the longitudinal axis. The tension mechanism is operatively connected to the shaft. The tension mechanism slides the shaft along the longitudinal axis between a first position providing a minimum spacing between the sheaves and a second position providing a maximum spacing between the sheaves. A locking structure interconnects the shaft to the frame at a selected position corresponding to the selected tension on the endless brush.